


Sjinteresting Feelings

by FireShadow



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireShadow/pseuds/FireShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sips, Sjin and a mind-numbingly boring task which leads to the most random of conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sjinteresting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite a short one but I may be adding more chapters in the future. Enjoy anyway x :)

The snow was falling more and more by the minute but the two spacemen continued with their job of building up the Jaffa factory walls in the same old pattern. Both of them had been braving the bitter temperatures for days and still had not completed the structure. Not even close. Each day they would share conversations about almost anything to take their minds off the tedious task and guaranteed one of them would nearly slip and fall, gaining a few chuckles from the other.  
  
"AHH!"  
"Sips!" Sjin shouted as the grey-skinned spaceman fell to the frosty grass below.  
 _'Sips_ fell from a high place'_  
"Ah shiiiit Sjin, I'm in the fuckin' middle of nowhere out here"  
"Want me to teleport you back?" Sjin offered with a giggle  
"Yes please, there's a bunch of creepers following me, the bastards" Sips complained  
 _'/tp Sips_ Sjin'  
_ "Oh Sjin, you could've landed before you teleported me. How am I supposed to get all my cool shit now? I'm just balancing on this one block with no armour or anything"  
"Jeez Sips, never stop complaining do you?" Sjin giggled once again "Here, have my flying ring but give it back when you get your stuff"  
"Thanks, Sjin" Sips said with a smile  
\--------------------------------------  
"Holy crap, Sjin. I've been carrying around a full stack of diamonds with me all this time, could you believe it"  
"So that's where they all went. Do you have the rest of the obsidian in your inventory as well?" Sjin said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"Shit, yeah I do"  
  
Both spacemen laughed together. Just little moments like these made their friendship unique from everyone else's. The sheer stupidity and sarcasm that was brought on by boredom is what made up most of their conversations and actions. Except the conversations that sometimes follow, curiosity is what brings those on.  
  
"Sips?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do...Do you ever think about- you know, us?" Sjin said hesitantly.  
"Us?" Sips' confusion was clear in his voice.  
"Yeah. You know, you come home from a day of hard work and just think...about us" Sjin explained  
"I-uh... I did once, yeah, But only because it was when you built the complete wrong pattern and I was thinking about how much of a dumb-dumb you were" Sips said bluntly.  
Sjin giggled with embarrassment. "You remember that? Oh man, that was pretty embarrassing. Lewis was not pleased." The expression on Sjin's face changing as he thought about the memory.  
"Don't worry, Sjin. You'll always be my dumb-dumb, it's not so bad"  
"What?" Sjin's voice higher than usual with surprise.  
"What?" Sips mimicked.  
"W-What do you mean _my_ dumb-dumb?" Sjin asked curiously.  
"Ah shit Sjin, you're not gonna go all gay on me are you?"  
"Well, you know... It did kinda sound like you were saying something there, Sips" Sjin said, Disappointment clear in his voice.  
"Wha? Sjin, you know conversations like these make me feel awkward. We've been through this" Sips' voice full of embarrassment.  
"But Sips, C'mon, you can't say you haven't thought about it" Sjin's smile growing as he looks over to Sips, still concentrating on building.  
"Ok Sjin, if I tell you the truth can you promise not to talk about it again, please?" Sips said in desperation.  
"I promise, Sips"  
Sips stopped what he was doing and looked over to Sjin who, to his surprise, was looking back at him over the length of the factory and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Of course I've thought about us Sjin. I'm with you every day for the most part of it and our conversations, they... you know, they have a fair amount of innuendos in them I've gotta say. Everyone thinks we're dating anyway and, come to think of it, it does look like it, Sjin."  
  
The two spacemen stood on either side of the Jaffa factory walls looking at each other from a distance for a moment before Sjin activated his flying ring and made a bee-line for Sips, only to wrap his arms around the smaller man's body and sweep him off the marble surface. Both of them hovering in the middle of the falling snow, cuddling.


End file.
